I'll come back when you call me
by crystal.heart.12
Summary: Susan wonders why she ever left Caspian and Narnia in the first place. Her heart aches for someone who she cannot ever see again...yet what Narnian magic is left in store for her? Set Post P.Caspian-movie. Susan/Caspian.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll come back when you call me**

The London sky was dreary and clouded as always, acting as a blanket to cage the wet drizzle over the city. A small figure could be seen running through the rain, dashing through puddles furiously in an attempt to reach her apartment.

……

"_Aren't you coming Phyllis?" the boy on the train smiled, only to be met with Susan's death stare._

_Susan and her siblings gathered their belongings and boarded the train. Only one of them truly felt the heaviness of that last step off the platform. She gripped her luggage firmly with one hand and tried desperately to hold onto the half of her heart that threatened to explode, pounding harder and harder as she heard the metal doors clamp shut. _There was no way to get back to Caspian now.

"_You don't suppose there's any way we could get back? I left my new torch in Narnia!" Edmund sighed, exasperated. The four laughed – Susan half-heartedly for the other half had been lost, left melting and sobbing on the platform like an ice-cube with a pool of tears growing larger around it as it slowly disappeared._

_She looked back at the platform for a second before it was whisked away by the speed of the train. For that brief moment, she could have sworn that she saw someone staring back at her, eyes calling for her to come back. Yet he would not force her to stay with him; it had been her choice. _

_But now she was gone, speeding away from him like an arrow from her bow._

"_I wish we had more time too." she whispered to the empty space behind them._

……

"I mustn't dwell on the past!" Susan snapped out of her daydream and continued running through the rain to her apartment.

The phone started ringing as soon as she was inside.

"Hello?"

"Susan!" A voice sang, "How are you!"

Susan's lips turned up in a small smile, "I'm fine like always, and you?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"You sound very lethargic." Lucy noted.

"Mmmmm…" Susan had a feeling that she knew where this was going.

"Or depressed might be a better word. Have you been thinking about Ca…"

"Look Lucy, it's just my job at the moment." Susan lied, "It's very stressful working for this new fashion company. They want me to have all the dress plans worked out by tomorrow and to try and work out the entire show program in less than a week."

"OH Susan!" Lucy sighed compassionately, "You poor thing. I know you said this was a dream job for you but really…"

Susan had really completed all this work beforehand. The real problem was that because she had nothing to do, she had time to dwell on … a certain person.

"Hey Luce, thanks for calling. I really do appreciate your concern but I think I might go to bed now. I'm really tired and…"

"Sure! No problem. I'll see you around!"

"Cya."

The moment she was off the phone, she slid back into another daydream. He was there, waiting for her at the two-trunked tree that Aslan had created.

"It's good to see you, your majesty," he said quietly.

Beneath the formality, Susan could see the sparkle in his soft eyes. He smiled and cautiously held out his hand for her to come, unsure if this gesture was too informal. But when she took his hand, she melted into his arms and they embraced like the last day she saw him.

But then the air started to move away, moving quickly like the wind in front of a train. He began slipping away from her as the steam-train moved closer and closer towards her.

"Caspian!" Susan whispered in terror, trying to hold onto him desperately but finding that her hand went right through his body. He looked at her sadly.

"I understand your choice, Susan." he whispered, "You need your world more than you need me."

He softly touched her face, but she could not feel it. He was disappearing, dissipating into the wind.

"NO! CASPIAN! I need you!" her voice was coarse with tears, but he could not hear what she was saying. He was no longer near her, but floating away into the distance. The hurt touched his face as he looked at her, even as he tried to hide the sadness behind a brave mask.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for leaving you! I…I..I." Susan whispered, but it was too late. He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in Narnia..**

"Caspian?"

King Caspian turned around to see the professor coming over to him.

"Professor, what brings you here so late at night?" he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I was just coming to see how you were." The professor walked over to the four antique armchairs sitting in a semicircle around the fireplace, "I was actually hoping to understand what _you_ are doing down here so late."

The old professor stared down at the chair he was next to and stroked the dark mahogany wood. His finger ran slowly over the grooves that spelt _Queen Susan, the gentle_ before returning to stroke his beard. His glasses reflected the glowing sparks of the fire as he looked at the young man before him – like a father to son.

"Sometimes I wonder why beautiful things exist in this world." Caspian mused quietly as the fire light gently caressed his face, "Whenever you see something beautiful or inspirational, you want it to stay like that forever. But like all things…"

He looked up to see the professor standing sadly next to Susan's empty chair.

"It never lasts."

The professor slowly hobbled over to the young man who now stood bowed to his inner sorrows; a lingering silhouette of the prince he once was, standing like a hazy shadow behind the a dim light. The fire cracked as the last flames began to go one by one until there was nothing but a few golden cinders flying around in the air.

"As the flower is beautiful," the professor began, "beauty is like a flower; it will die** but** the seeds it leaves behind ensure that will always be another flower to replace it."

Caspian did not move his gaze from the floor, his jaw line locked and his eyes lost in confusing thoughts and feelings he did not fully understand. His hands slid down to take out a white ivory horn from his pocket, running his fingers over its smooth features.

"You cannot dwell on Susan forever, Caspian." the professor sighed, "Aslan made it very clear that she's not coming back."

"I am not …" Caspian started before the professor cut him off quickly.

"You're not thinking about her?" he eyed the white object in his hands, "That seems odd, considering you haven't parted from that horn since the day she left."

Caspian looked down, embarrassed, but continued to stroke the cool, lacquered object in his hands.

"You say that a beautiful flower will always be replaced by another." he whispered in a low voice, "Yet, the new flower will never be the same as the old one."

"Well, just make do with a new flower and get on with life!" The professor threw his arms up in the air, exasperated, "Susan has been gone almost seven years Caspian! SEVEN YEARS! Stop waiting for her and find someone else -"

Caspian looked up with sudden jolt of shock that slowly bubbled into anger.

"What did you say?" he hissed between clenched teeth.

"A king needs a queen Caspian – you need an heir to the throne! General Forveil has made it very clear that if you don't find a wife soon, he'll…"

"So you're siding with General Forveil now!" he shouted looking the professor in the eye, "Perhaps he should send _you_ to come assassinate me!"

"Caspian I - "

"You know very well that he wants my throne! All he wants is to humiliate me, hurt me and kill me! Who knows what he plans to do if I get a wife! Throw her to the wild bears in the forest?!"

The professor looked at the raging man before him, waiting until his breathing slowed.

"My King," he said solemnly, "If I was siding with General Forveil, I would not have told you what I just said. If you choose not to get married, the townsfolk will not support you. It will make it so much easier for him to kill an unwanted King than one who has proven himself worthy to his people."

Caspian glared at him before walking briskly up to his tower, leaving the professor standing alone with the ancient chairs from Cair Paravel.

"All things have their time, Caspian." he whispered, "And it is time to begin a new chapter in your life. If only you could understand."

* * *

Caspian sat down on his bed, examining the horn by the candlelight. He blown into it many times before, hoping that it would bring Susan back to him, but it never worked. The legend specified that you must only use it when you're at your greatest need; obviously the loneliness he felt now was not strong enough.

But he _did _need her.

Perhaps he was being too melodramatic, he thought. He really hadn't got to know her all that well. Sure he knew how amazing she was with a bow and arrow & the strength of her courage and love. He knew her rare and beautiful smile and remembered how it never failed to crumble his 'strong', 'courageous' prince persona, melting his insides so he could do nothing but stare wordlessly at her. She was the only person he had ever known who could boggle his mind such that even after years of speech tutoring for his future position as King, he still struggled to speak when she looked at him.

He remembered the day she risked her life to let Lucy run safely to Aslan & how much she cared for her family…how she cared for _him_.

He never would have believed that such an untouchable goddess could have a second thought for him…yet she kissed him.

But then she left.

The last time she looked at him, he could have sworn there was …something there in those beautiful blue eyes. But perhaps he had been so caught up in his emotions that he had been mistaken – she probably never felt anything towards him. The kiss was only meant as a goodbye, nothing more.

After all, he wasn't worth her attention. He was just a selfish, unstable and overconfident git, attempting to attack her brother Peter with a sword on numerous occasions. He had succumbed to the evil white witch and would have doomed all of Narnia had Edmund not saved him. Compared to her purity, he could never be worth her love.

_And she would never come back._

Caspian's heart stung as he recalled the professor's words. There was no point in waiting for something that would never come back. He would just have to do his duty as King and get married…to someone else.

Someone who was not Susan.

……

"_All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light"__  
-The Call, Regina Spektor_

**Thanks for reading - the clip above from 'The Call' is a little bit random, but I thought it fit in nicely with the chapter**

----------------------------------

**Please review!! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3: The Heart Lies in Waiting**

Within the next few days, each of the six governing lords received a letter from the King;

_Dear Lord Elkisir,_

_Dear Lord Tristan,_

_Dear Lord Regar,_

_Dear Lord Spiltich,_

_Dear Lord Hammerfors,_

_Dear Lord Forveil,_

Each of them were invited to a gathering in King Caspian's court where King Caspian promised them some important news. As they gathered in the court, Caspian drew a deep breath and his heart hammered in his chest. The ivory horn in his pocket seemed to weigh heavier than before, almost as if it knew what was happening. He swallowed hard before delivering his speech;

"I have decided that as King, it is my duty to get married." he began softly before noticing all the Lord's eyes open wide with shock. He stopped abruptly, going over his speech to make sure he hadn't said anything wrong.

-_silence_.

All of a sudden, the hall exploded with noise.

"My boy!" one Lord chortled, "Why didn't you tell us earlier!! This is a cause for celebration!"

"Indeed it is!" another laughed, "We must tell the townsfolk at once! We shall organise a festival for you and your fiancée to come and…"

"Bless you boy, your father would be proud!"

"It's about time you came to your senses!"

Caspian was stunned by the overwhelming response conjured up by his usually solemn and formal group of Lords. He stood on the steps, face paralysed and mouth slightly agape, not knowing what to say.

"**SILENCE**!" a deep voice boomed.

The Lords looked around to see who had spoken, and then retreated quietly back to their seats.

"This is the _King's Court,_ not a children's playground!" the voice mocked, continuing sarcastically, "While bantering amongst yourselves you have barely even hesitated to listen to the _ever-so-wise_ words of our noble King. Why, we don't even know if he's found a bride yet!"

Lord Forveil sat on his chair, smiling wryly and eyeing Caspian as if to challenge him, to dare him to speak up. His slick, grey hair was tucked in a pony tail, only just visible behind his bulging neck. One of his stubby fingers was twisting his goatie around and around as he waited for Caspian to speak.

Caspian swallowed noisily before speaking.

"It is true, my Lords, I have not found a bride yet," he said softly before continuing briskly so as not to upset the Lords, "But I assure each and every one of you that I will get married by the end of this month!"

All the Lords erupted in applause, except Forveil who rasped in a harsh, gurgling voice,

"And yet who do you plan on marrying? One of your imaginary friends?"

"No need to fear!" Lord Spiltich stood up to speak, "I am looking for a husband for my daughter. You would be the perfect bachelor for her!"

Caspian sighed as he saw the excitement in Lord Spiltich's kind face. Lord Spiltich had been trying to get him to court his daughter, Miss Georgina Spiltich, for the past five years. While her looks could melt the heart of any Knight of Narnia, Caspian had never really found her self-absorbed persona very attractive.

Yet, what other choice did he have?

……

"_Susan _– the show's in half-an-hour! Hurry and help me do my hair!" a blonde model squeaked, hyperventilating as her steaming hair-curling iron threatened to set her head on fire.

"Do it yourself!" Susan was too busy fixing up another girl's make-up. The back-stage room was filled with flustering girls, flittering about with nervousness. While it had always been Susan's dream to design beautiful dresses and frocks, the models employed to show latest clothes were never cooperative or helpful and made her day horrible.

She was absolutely wasted by the time the show had finished. With a sigh, she took her belongings and went outside, only to find that it was raining again.

It was strange, but the weather seemed to reflect her mood; whenever she was sad, the rain would fall like a shroud of tears falling from the eyes above.

Ironically though, the rain brought out Susan's inner beauty. The water drenched her hair to her cold, white skin and her piercing ice-blue eyes contrasted with the white light pouring through gaps between the clouds. She stood there, wrapped in her coat looking like a beautiful enchantress from the sea; the goddess of all things reflective, quiet and sad.

_Like the waves on a beach_.

As the rain clouds drew over Narnia, young Caspian the tenth lay in sleep. In his dreams, he saw two perfect, ice-blue eyes staring back at him, reflective of the sadness that rained upon him.

He was not engaged to this beautiful woman; he was engaged to Miss Spiltich.

* * *

**I'd love some feedback so please review. **

_& as for the lovely people who have already reviewed; THANK YOU!! :) you make my day_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Thanks to all my reviewers :) On that note, please keep reviewing & I will gladly respond. Happy Holidays!!

**Chapter 4: Miss Spiltich**

Three cloaked figures ran through the cobbled streets unnoticed in the dead of night. In one of their hands lay a beautiful sceptre with a diamond tip, gleaming in the moonlight. The main handle was made of a cold, black metal and seemed to make an inaudible, metallic ringing; as haunting as it was seductive and intriguing.

The man holding it couldn't stop gazing at its surface, wondering at its beauty and mysterious qualities. A gleam of desire lingered in his pale grey eyes...

He suddenly received a slap in the head.

"Stop waving that thing around fool! Hide it like that General Forveil told 'ya to!"

The man growled incoherently in response and hid the sceptor under his cloak. If they were to receive the money the General had promised them, they would have to abide by his orders.

The three continued to slip amongst the cobbled pathways, slowly disappearing as their shadows were swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

Miss Spiltich had been staying at the Telmarine castle to try and get aquainted with her surroundings (by the suggestion of her father). It had only been a week since Caspian and Miss Georgina Spiltich announced their engagement, yet to Caspian in felt like years. Her constant droning and bickering drove him insane and he tried to avoid her whenever he could. He was however not so lucky – she seemed to follow him around like a bad smell.

It was a warm, pleasant morning that day. Caspian decided to take a stroll around the castle, enjoying the precious spare moment he had without Miss Spiltich nagging him.

It was then that he heard her.

"Oh these apples are absolutely appalling!" a posh, high-pitched voice rose from behind him.

"I'm sorry Ma'am! I just got them delivered this morning and -"

"Look at me woman - Do I look like the person who will tolerate bad service? Do I look like the person who deserves bruised and tasteless apples?" The high-pitched voice screamed louder this time.

"I'm truly sorry Ma'am-"

"You SHOULD be sorry! I am Miss _Spiltich_ – daughter of General Spiltich and _fiancée _of KING CASPIAN THE TENTH! I will NOT tolerate this insolent behaviour towards me!" she turned on her heel and strode off in the direction of Caspian.

_Oh heck…_Caspian tried to dash away quickly so she wouldn't see him but it was too late.

"CASPIAN!" she called at the top of her voice, "I have been _inappropriately _treated by your cooking staff. I want you to come now and talk to them, fire some of them and bring … bring me some apples!"

Her thin, pale face stared angrily at him, waiting for him to obey her orders. A mousy-brown bun was pinned on her head with a layer of think netting and her thin lips were pressed into a hard line. If she hadn't looked so ferocious, Miss Spiltich would look quite attractive. Something about her gaunt face resembled Keira Knightley, only, her small, thin eyes made her look more like a school-teacher than a Hollywood actress. Her grey coloured eyes were not nearly as beautiful as Susan's stunning blue ones.

Caspian looked at her glumly, his mouth turned into a frown.

"I will try my best to sort things out," he spoke in a monotonous voice despite his Spanish accent.

"Thank you Caspian." she answered before starting to complain again.

"Oh and the castle walls are too dirty. My entire being shudders at the though of those grime covered …"

Caspian was not listening. His dark eyes were distant, dwelling in the land of memories; the only place where he could ever be with Susan…

.

_She stood in the moonlight, a thin satin dress draping over her pale shoulders. Her eyes were the same pale, watery blue as always and looked over at the moon. _

_He felt himself slowly being drawn over to her, like a moth to a light, too mesmerised to do have any control over his body. His arm extended slowly to gently touch her pale skin; a warm feeling spreading over him they made contact. She felt it too, flinching slightly at his touch._

_Susan turned her head towards him slightly, tentatively stealing a glance at him before looking away._

"_Leave me alone, Caspian." she whispered. _

_Caspian opened his eyes wide with surprise, but then leant in closer to her, lowering his head so he could meet her gaze. _

"_Susan, what's wrong?" his eyes narrowing with concern, "Are you alright?"_

"_I said leave me alone." she repeated loudly, her voice husky with invisible tears, "You should be watching over Georgina, your betrothed, not me."_

_With this, she gave him a long, sad stare. He could see a sprinkling of diamond tears along her long lashes which she gazed under with her watery blue eyes. _

_A whirlwind of air suddenly circled around her _and she disappeared, only to be replaced by two squinting eyes and a fiery glare from his wife-to-be.

"You didn't answer my question Caspian!" she snapped, "Why do you carry that blasted white horn everywhere?!"

He looked down to see Susan's white horn in his hands; he must have absentmindedly taken it out of his pocket. He blushed and hastily went to put it back in his pocket before he was stopped by a claw of sharp, manicured fingernails.

"_Why do you carry that horn, Caspian?"_ she emphasized each word slowly, digging her nails deeper into Caspian's hand the longer he deliberated. It came to the point that even blood began to emerge from beneath her razor cuticles.

Some small part of her (a _very_ small part) questioned her authority to draw blood from the King of Narnia's hand, but this was overshadowed by the intense fury she felt because he would not obey her command.

Dark eyes met the grey and engaged in a silent battle; who would give in first? But (luckily for Caspian's hand) they were interrupted shortly.

"Georgina, my darling daughter!" Lord Spiltich came over to them grinning hugely, "I knew you two would fall in love instantly! You were made for each other!"

Caspian turned around briefly to hide his face of disgust; Lord Spiltich had obviously misinterpreted their intense gaze. Nevertheless, the returned to face the Lord and attempted to smile gaily.

"Yes, I agree your daughter is a remarkable woman." he slipped his injured hand into Georgina's, "I am lucky to have such an intelligent, _sharp_ lady to be my wife."

He felt Georgina's hand tense at his words, her _sharp _nails clicking together; perhaps the double meaning had been too obvious. She returned Caspian's fake smile with her own sickly sweet one.

"And of course _**Caspian**_," she said forcefully as her fingers, once again, dug into his flesh, "treats me _**well**_," he stifled as gasp as her nails went even deeper, "and does not mind if I am _**sharper**_," Caspian's eyes widened as she went further in, "than _**him**_."

She smiled at him wickedly, eyes dancing with laughter as saw him wincing. Ah, how she loved to see men bow down in pain before her.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Lord Spiltich asked, noticing the King looked rather tense.

"Of course he's alright, _aren't you Caspian_?" she crooned, daring him to say no as her fingers pressed deeper into his hand.

"Yes." He glared at her, managing to painfully prise his hand from hers. Pretending to look innocent, she tried to take his hand back in her grasp, but he hid it in his pocket.

"Well then," Lord Spiltich was smiling again, not seeming to notice the tension in the air, "I'm having my assistant organise your wedding for next month at Misty Orleans. The castle over there is built under a waterfall, next to the pond of lillies; it should be an elegant setting for your ceremony."

"Oh father, it sounds absolutely lovely." Georgina chimed, taking her fathers in hers _without_ digging in her nails.

Caspian, on the other hand, was aghast. He looked at the woman next to him; _he was going to get married to her in a month?!_

"I…I would like to see the setting first. Perhaps we can arrange to meet at Misty Orleans next week before making definite wedding plans?" Caspian stuttered. Hopefully this would buy him more time; he wasn't ready to marry this nightmare, no matter how necessary of a duty it was.

"Of course, my King!" Lord Spiltich spoke before his daughter could say anything, "I shall come to escort you and Georgina to the castle next Monday."

"And then we shall resume wedding plans." Georgina smiled devilishly at Caspian; she knew exactly what he was thinking. He could not muster a polite smile for her this time, and instead just nodded his head.

"I bid you farewell." Lord Spiltich bowed in respect to his King and turned, only to be called upon by his daughter again.

"Wait! Father – I have been meaning to ask you something." she slid her hand into Caspian's pocket before he could protest, and took out a smooth white horn. She watched as her the blood drained from her father's face.

"Father, what exactly _is_ this object? Caspian has been carrying it around with him and I was wondering if you knew its...value."

Lord Spiltich's face grew cold and he eyed Caspian suspiciously.

"That," he spoke in a low voice, "is the horn of Queen Susan; one of Narnia's ancient queens who fought alongside Caspian in the last war. Tell me Caspian, why are you carrying _Queen Susan_'s horn around when you know that she will never return?"

"It is a keepsake of mine, to remind me of how ancient and magical this land is." Caspian spoke with conviction – every word of that was true. Even though it did not only apply to … _the land_ as such.

Lord Spiltich eyed him suspiciously, and then looked at his daughter before returning his gaze to him.

"It is good that you respect this land." Spiltich spoke in a hollow voice, "but remember that while you may have the right to dwell on the past, you must keep your eyes on the future. You are engaged to _Georgina_."

While Spiltich decided not to speak further on the topic, he did manage to convey another message to Caspian. He took the horn from Georgina's hand, held it up to Caspian's face and looked straight into his eyes.

_Susan is to have no place in your heart; you are betrothed to __**my**__ daughter._

He dropped the horn on the ground and stormed off.

* * *

"General Forveil, we found the sceptor just as you asked."

Within the shadows, a bulging man sat in his chair, stroking his greasy moustache as his lips stretched into a wide grin.

"Thank you gentlemen." he gestured to three bags of gold coins, "Come collect your reward."

And then he whispered silently…

"_Let the circle be drawn…perhaps your endeavour to get married was not so wise, young King Caspian."_

_**thanks for reading!! please drop a review & have a happy Christmas!**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Words of Caution**

"_At the sound of his roar, _

_sorrows shall be no more._

_When he bares his teeth, _

_winter shall meet its death._

_When he shakes his mane, _

_we shall have spring again." _

_**-Narnian Folksong**_

Freezing weather conditions had washed over Narnia. The temperature around the castle had dropped several degrees; many of the trees responded by dropping their leaves (much to the protest of the gardeners who had spend the majority of the year shaping them to special designs).

Several reports had been lodged, claiming that a lot of snow had fallen in the Mountains, even though it was meant to be Spring. Some even rumoured that several miles up, the river rush had started to freeze. Considering that Misty Orleans (where Caspian & Georgina's wedding was to be held) was located deep in the mountains, there were doubts as to whether they could hold the marriage ceremony there.

"What if waterfall and lily-pond outside at Misty Orleans are frozen?" Georgina shrieked, "I can't have my wedding ceremony in a ruined ice-wasteland!"

Caspian looked outside the window, his breath fogging up the cold glass. This weather was very strange & unnatural for this time of year. Outside his window, the Narnian country-scape was usually bright and fresh with lush green meadows and deep pine forest. Now the land reflected the dull grey of the sky; cold and lifeless. All the people (including the Narnians) were sheltering in their homes against the cold, making the usually bustling streets become quiet and empty. It almost seemed to reflect his life, ever since Susan left.

"Caspian!" Georgina wrenched him out of his thoughts, "My father is coming to take us over to Misty Orleans this afternoon. Ask the cooks to prepare and pack us food for our journey up."

"Misty Orleans in this weather?" he choked, "It's freezing! And...and I though we already organised to go on Monday?"

"I altered the arrangements," she smiled wryly, "This way we can start the wedding plans earlier. They can only start preparing once we've decided on a venue, and I want to make sure that my _perfect_ wedding isn't ruined by this icy weather. We cannot have our ceremony at Misty Orleans if the waterfall & lily-pond is frozen!"

"What is a frozen lake compared to you? Your presence ruins any wedding." a gruff voice interrupted.

"Trumpkin!" Caspian genuinely smiled for the first time in days, while Georgina fumed with anger, "It's good to see you!"

"Can't say I feel the same way boy." he spoke in a low, monotone voice, "Now, I need to have a word with you." he paused, eyes momentarily flicking over to Georgina before continuing.

"In private."

Caspian opened his mouth to ask her to leave before quickly clamping it shut. He knew better than to give her orders; she would most definitely throw a fit. Not sure of what to do, he gave Trumpkin a silent plea for help. Trumpkin nodded in understanding.

"Er, Caspian, I simply love having your fiancée in the room." he tried to sound legitimate but failed miserably, "And I would simply hate it for her to leave…"

"Oh yes!" Caspian understood what Trumpkin was trying to do, "And I also heard that there were some …apples downstairs."

"Apples?" Georgina's face lit up before she quickly narrowed her eyes once more to glare at Trumpkin, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to yourselves. I'm sorry if that bothers you Trumpkin, seeing as you would 'hate for me to leave'. But alas, the apples call!"

And with that, she left the room. Caspian let out a sigh of relief as he heard her footsteps spiral down the staircase.

"The reverse psychology wouldn't have worked on her." Caspian laughed softly, "She's not as weak minded as she is greedy."

"Well, she just seemed like the type." Trumpkin smiled slightly, but his face then became very serious. He analysed Caspian's face slowly, before shaking his head and turning away to look out the window.

"Caspian," he closed his eyes before speaking, "_Why_ are you doing this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why _Georgina_, Caspian? Why are you getting married to that…that MONSTER?!" he shouted.

"It's the King's duty to get married." he exhaled loudly, "She is to be my wife and my queen to help me rule over Narnia."

"But she doesn't respect you!" Trumpkin took Caspian by the shoulders (rather awkwardly considering their height difference) and shook him heavily, "Don't you realise what you are doing?"

"Of course I realise what I am doing!" Caspian roughly prised Trumpkin off him, "But what else am I meant to do!"

"Break the engagement and find someone else _**half**_-decent to tie the knot with."

"It will always be the same, no matter who I choose."

"Not always the same." Trumpkin looked up at him wistfully, "_Susan was different_."

Caspian's head snapped back up. A certain fire was burning in his gaze; whether it was of sadness or anger Trumpkin could not tell. All he could decipher from Caspian's sudden emotion was that in some shape or form; Queen Lucy's sister was embedded in Caspian's soul. Yet, Susan wasn't coming back for him. None of the Pevensies were.

Trumpkin bowed his head as his own memories of Queen Lucy welled up inside him, creating another aqueduct of flowing sorrows and melancholy. The room was surrounded by the atmospheric sadness radiating off the two.

The silence was suddenly broken by the loud crunch of an apple; Georgina was coming back up the stairs.

"I guess I should be leaving now." Trumpkin grudgingly picked up his sword from where he left it and headed towards the door. Caspian simply nodded, staring at the floor.

Trumpkin paused before leaving, something clicking in his head.

"Almost forgot - Glenstorm sent you this." his voice slid back into its dull, uninterested tone as he tried to bury the thoughts that were searing at his insides. He pressed a small piece of parchment into Caspian's limp hand, and walked out of the door, bumping into Georgina at the stair entrance.

"Get out of my way, ghastly witch." he muttered as he pushed her over in his haste. He didn't bother to help her back up, just kept trudging down the staircase.

"You rude little goblin!" she exclaimed, red in the face, "You made me drop my apple!"

"He's a red dwarf." Caspian said quietly. While he didn't have the emotional strength to add any venom to his remark, he felt compelled to stick up for his friend.

"They're all the same." she snapped. She picked fastened a feathery turban-hat to her head and wrapped herself in a luxurious fur coat.

"Why are you getting all dressed up?" Caspian asked warily, rubbing his eyes.

"We're going to Misty Orleans, idiot. My father is waiting downstairs with some horses to take us down." she tenderly rubbed some red lip ointment on her face before turning to face Caspian again, "Oh, and you might want to put a coat on. It's rather chilly."

As the pair walked down the stairs to meet Lord Spiltich, Caspian decided to read the note from Glenstorm;

_My Liege,_

_We have been disturbed by this strange weather that has plagued Narnia. Cold conditions like these have not been this severe for 1300 years (when the White Witch was in control of this land). _

_There is reason to be cautious during these uncertain times. My sons have sighted some worrisome signs in the night sky over the past week; my fear is that they correlate to the unnatural weather. _

_We have also been informed that you are considering the use of Misty Orleans as your wedding venue. My King, if it is not too late, I would advice you to reconsider. The stars have matched up to create a frozen waterfall these past few days; there is a possibility it refers to the one at Misty Orleans. We are not sure what this means but it would be safer to avoid the location._

_I trust that you will heed these warnings wisely, my King._

_May Aslan keep you safe and well._

_-Glenstorm._

"I trust that you are ready to go now, King Caspian?" Lord Spiltich's voice brought him back to reality. He suddenly found himself surrounded by several chocolate coloured horses & the riding party waiting to take him over to Misty Orleans. The grass beneath his feet was also unusually icy, crunching beneath his feet.

A sickening feeling clutched his stomach as he remembered Glenstorm's warning. The wandering path to Misty Orleans was just ahead of them, washed over with clouds of mist in the distance. The outline of the mountains could be seen, white with snow.

"Caspian?" Georgina's shrill voice called, "Hurry up! Stop staring at the clouds and get on your horse."

Seven pairs of eyes were on him, waiting for his answer.

"I don't think it would be wise to go there now…" Caspian started before Georgina cut him off again.

"The snow will only get worse by Monday; we should go now. Gentlemen, please jump aboard your horses and we shall go."

The riding party glanced around at each other before abiding by the future Queen's orders and jumping aboard their horses; Caspian was overruled by Georgina's demanding gaze.

He clenched his jaw apprehensively, closing his eyes to try and think coherently. Glenstorm didn't know what the sign meant; perhaps the astrological frozen waterfall was a good omen… a certain part of him doubted that.

But he suddenly remembered the object in his pocket – one that had saved him from his previous ill fortune when disaster struck. He took Susan's white, ivory horn out and held it towards the light. Perhaps, if it turned out badly, this last call for help would save him. A brief feeling of security washed over him as he tucked the horn back into his pocket. White light from above shone upon him as he turned his head towards the mountain.

"Let's go." Caspian jumped on his horse.

"You're bringing Susan's horn." Lord Spiltich spoke in a cold, firm voice; it wasn't a question. Suspicion was painted all over his face as his brow creased and his grip tightened on the horse reigns. Caspian stared back at him with an equal amount of hostility before answering simply;

"Yes, I'm bringing Susan's horn."

**Thanks for reading ******** Please review – flames & praise are both welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: Have fun reading and please drop another review (thanks again to all my loyal readers who drop reviews) I love to know what you think  
_

**Chapter 6: What Awaits at Misty Orleans**

Lord Spiltich was leading Caspian and the riding part over to Misty Orleans when they were approached by a man on a dark horse.

"Greeting, Lord Spiltich and King Caspian." he called in a horribly familiar voice.

"Lord Forveil," Lord Spiltich nodded his head, his mouth set in a grim line, "What brings you on the road to Misty Orleans during this unpleasant weather?"

His eyes darkened as he smiled wickedly, a bulging, double chin protruding out from beneath his long, curled goatee.

"I was just interested in seeing the royal wedding venue," he purred, "You wouldn't mind me tagging along would you?"

Exchanged glances and an awkward silence clearly inferred that they _would_ mind, but he decided to join them before they could say anything.

"It is my utmost pleasure to meet you, my dear," he chuckled at Georgina who returned his gaze coldly, "King Caspian is lucky indeed; you are a rare beauty, my lady."

"Thank you." she said curtly before trotting away briskly on her horse; she felt rather uncomfortable around that man. She could feel his yellow eyes on her back as she rode off to the front of the pack.

"Let us continue our journey, gentlemen." she called, her bronze coloured horse taking the lead. As they climbed further up into the mountains, the ground became harder and colder the higher altitude. The small flecks of snow lining the road gradually became a thin layer of white icing, growing thicker as they kept journeying into the mountains. Whirlwinds of tiny ice particles blew around the cliff-face like graceful dancers, twirling effortlessly until they dissipated into the air.

"The unnatural, cold weather in unnerving." one of the guards whispered to another as another whirlwind of ice passed them, a trail of crystal ice particles whipping out at them into the fibres of their thick coats. They all closed their eyes as another frozen gust whipped at them, covering their face with scattered flecks of diamonds. When they felt brave enough to open them again, their hearts sank at the sight in front of them.

Misty Orleans lay in ruins before their eyes, a large tree trunk knocked down through the middle of the castle turning the carefully carved pillars and balconies into broken bits of stone. The waterfall had frozen into dangerously sharp icicles that seemed to waver in the wind, almost as if it was waiting to pin an unlucky bystander to the ground with its sharp ice daggers. The lily pond had been frozen solid, along with the white flowers that lay on its surface like tiny crystal figurines.

"A snow-storm must have knocked the tree over – that's what ruined the castle. But how…"Lord Spiltich faltered, "How come the water lilies are frozen?"

"The temperature must have dropped phenomenally fast," Caspian whispered, leaning out to gently touch one of the frozen lilies, "otherwise the flowers would have decomposed."

Georgina, too upset to argue or throw an insult at Caspian, knelt down on the ground and began to weep.

"My beautiful wedding venue is ruined!" she rasped between sobs, face in her hands.

Caspian sighed as he watched Georgina wail and bawl, gasping for breath as she prepared to cry out again. He felt like scoffing, but it wouldn't be proper considering she was his wife-to-be. Taking a deep breath, he decided to have mercy on her pitiful state and knelt down beside her. His eyes sought out her tear drenched ones, and for once the grey met the brown without the usual bitterness.

"Come Georgina," he softly took her hand in his before turning to the rest of the riding party.

"We'll retire to the castle for a moment. I don't think Miss Spiltich is up for the trip back down." he announced, receiving sympathetic glances from the rest of the crew. Lord Spiltich nodded his head at Caspian, a smile playing around at his lips as he turned and ordered the rest of the guards to go and analyse the extent of damage to the area. A small glint of something danced around in Lord Forveil's eyes as he turned around to follow the crowd, but Caspian could not decipher what it was.

Georgina still sat in the snow, bowing her head and sniffling heavily. Caspian gently tugged at her hand, motioning for her to come with him to the castle.

"You're clothes will get soaked in the snow," he urged gently, "If we can find an undamaged room in the castle, it will be much drier."

She responded with a loud wail, "My wedding is RUINED!"

"We can always find another venue…"

"But it won't be the same!" she sobbed, burying her head in his chest. Despite the pathetic nature of her argument and the hostile treatment she had given Caspian in the past, he could not help but feel sorry for the desperate bundle of perfumed fur-coats in his arms.

He gently lifted her up and carried her into the castle, footsteps crunching into the snow until they reached the hard stone steps of the damaged castle. His eyes wearily scrutinised the ruins for a place to put her down; she was incredibly heavy for her size. Once he had entered the stone entrance, he spotted a room that hadn't been touched by the fallen tree-trunk. Stumbling under her weight, her quickly entered and set her down on a near-by bench.

There was something chillingly strange about the empty room. The intricately designed ceiling had been carved into the face of Aslan whose eyes seemed to radiate a warning as they bore into Caspian's. At the sight of the great lion, Caspian's mind was lost in his memories, running wild through his head like ribbons in the wind. He remembered images of the great war seven years ago when Aslan awoke the trees and the amazing water man of the River Rush flash by. Yet, a hard realisation hit him; the trees were now quiet again, covered in snow and unable to move…The man of the River Rush would be frozen, all his mobility and strength lost as his body would be locked in its icy formation. The land that once defended itself and won the war was now frozen solid in the icy weather…

He returned back into the real world where Aslan's ancient, sad gaze kept his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Caspian?"

Georgina had risen to her feet and was now standing next to him. She took a deep breath, swallowed and then looked him in the eyes.

"I suppose I owe you thanks," she said hoarsely, trying to smile against the will of her water, puffed-up eyes, "I'm not exactly light to carry."

"Oh." Caspian was shocked by the civility of her answer, "I … I mean… you're welcome…"

She smiled weakly, twisting her fingers in her fur coat, embarrassed.

"I haven't really taken the time to notice how…kind you've been to me lately." she spoke slowly, trying to choose the right words to say. "I should really appreciate …_you_ more than I have been. You are incredibly forgiving…and fair…"

She was interrupted by a short laugh. Her eyes widened incredulously as she took in the huge grin on Caspian's amused face. The small river of compassion that had managed to grow within her heart quickly dried up and her kind eyes narrowed into death-arrows.

"That was completely improper!" she roared, "I take the time to show my delicate feelings and then you destroy my self-esteem by humiliating me! Well, I shall never take the time to speak tenderly to you again! You _rotten_ … weevil-eaten… POTATO!"

She struggled to try and even out her temper, breathing in huge gulps of air to stop her from hyperventilating while her hands shook uncontrollably.

"That was the best insult you could come up with?" he tried to stifle his laugher for fear that Georgina would explode with anger, "_Rotten weevil-eaten potato?_! I thought your tongue was meant to be sharper than your nails."

Georgina's face was hidden from his view, but he thought he could see a small smile creep upon her lips as he said that. Caspian exhaled softly and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," he said gently, "I was honestly just…dumbfounded at how… kind your words were."

He bent his head so he could see her face. She looked up slowly, their eyes interlocking like their hands.

"I should really appreciate _you_ more than I have been too." he whispered, smiling. Whether Caspian was lying so as to comfort his fiancée, we shall never really know. However, what we do know is that Georgina's cold heart mellowed considerably as she realised (for the first time) the powerful influence that kind words have on others.

Her lips pulled up in a lopsided grin, a special occasion for she rarely smiled.

"Friends?" Caspian asked tentatively.

"Friends." she agreed before adding;

"And I promise to never dig my _sharp_ nails into your hand ever again."

The pair laughed together, the sound echoing through-out the room.

"_Why how sweet. A pair of lovers holding hands by the ruins of a romantic castle." _

Caspian felt a pang of horror wash through him as he recognised the voice. His eyes met with Georgina whose pale eyes were confused, frightened at the sudden dread that masked his face. Swallowing heavily, stood protectively in front of Georgina, making a metallic sound as he drew his sword.

"_Why so violent, dear King? I mean no harm. Besides, your swordsmanship would do you no good against me – my skills are far greater than yours."_

"Show yourself." Caspian called out to the empty room, his sword ringing as he held it out defensively. Georgina let out a soft whimper and clung onto Caspian's arm.

Suddenly, unfolding out of the shadows, a shimmering white enchantress appeared. Her cold face turned over to them, white blond hair tied back on her head without a single strand missing the knot. In her hand, she held a black, diamond tipped sceptre that seemed to glint with anticipation, waiting for its master's bidding.

"The White Witch of Narnia." Georgina breathed. The White Witch tilted her head in her direction.

"You know your history?" she queried, surprised, "I thought silly daughters of Eve lacked the capacity for that kind of knowledge."

"I did some research." she murmured softly, biting down on her lip.

"Odd." the White Witch retorted, lifting her sceptre into the light to examine the refractions.

"It's not possible." Caspian whispered, "I though Edmund destroyed you."

"But not the sceptre, my dear." she said angelically, "One drop of Adam's blood and I am _free_. You had your chance, young Caspian. I could have given you so much…but you declined my generous offer."

She took her piercing eyes off Caspian and returned to gazing at her sceptre, while talking.

"It was only so long before someone more intelligent decided to come to my aid." she paused, lips curling into a smile, "I think he knows you. Does 'Lord Forveil' sound familiar?"

"Lord Forveil?" Caspian stammered. _Why hadn't he thought of that before_! Of course General Forveil would use her – she was the perfect means of giving him all the power he needed to become King.

"Oh, he told me not to mention too much." she examined his horrified expression, amused. "But yes, he did ask me for a favour. In return, he promised me the crown of Narnia."

"But that is _Caspian's_ title," Georgina squeaked defiantly. Her entire body was shaking with fright, but she would not let her ruin Caspian's (and therefore _hers as she was his fiancée)_ dignity.

"Not after this it won't be." she gloated, lifting her sceptre into the air.

A thunderous bold of light cracked out from her wand and Caspian was knocked backwards, a white object flying out of his pocked as he hit the wall. Once the jet of light had stopped, Caspian was left frozen on the floor, his body turned to stone.

"CASPIAN!" Georgina shrieked, clambering over to him.

"It's too late my dear," the White Witch smirked, "Your _courageous_ protector is gone. Looks like you'll have to deal with me alone."

Georgina took one last look at Caspian's face, frozen in concentration forever and ever in that stone cast. Her face darkened as she turned to face the White Witch again.

"You just turned my **fiancée **into a stone statue." she growled, clenched fists at her side.

The White Witch burst out laughing.

"OH and what are _you_ going to do about it? You've no ground against me you weak little human. You don't even have a weapon!"

Yet, like always, Georgina's temper didn't fail her; she would not loose this battle.

Her anger bubbled up inside her, triggering the switch in her brain that spelt R-E-V-E-N-G-E. She spotted the white object that flew out of Caspian's pocket; Susan's Horn. Georgina – true to her word- _had_ done some research on Narnian History after the episode when she dug her nails into Caspian's arm because he would answer her question. According to the royal library, Susan's horn;

…_was said to bring help at your greatest need…_

She lunged at it with all her strength, hand stretching out for the horn when

-ARGHHHHHH!!-

A sharp knife pierced her side, causing her to scream in pain and crumple to the floor. She clutched her side in agony, warm, red liquid dripping from her hands as she squirmed and writhed all over the floor. A pale, white hand swooped down to pick up the horn.

"You're a feisty one aren't you," she crooned, her eyes meeting Georgina's agonized gaze. She pursed her lips before walking over and placing Susan's horn on the floor, just out of Georgina's reach.

Georgina moaned, half because she was agitated and half because she was in pain. The White Witch started to juggle a shining dagger between her hands, stained with Georgina's dark blood along the edges.

"Shame you didn't notice the dagger in my hand. Now poor Caspian will just have to face the consequences." she smiled wickedly at Georgina's confused stare, "When I go, the only person left in the room will be him. Therefore, all the other men will think _he_ murdered you."

"Firstly, they won't convict Caspian if he's turned to stone," she rasped, "it's impossible for him to move let alone kill me. Secondly, you're assuming that I'll die from this wound – which I won't. I'm tougher –gasp- than you think. Thirdly…" she let out another gasp of pain as the wound on her side started throbbing uncontrollable. Her vision became blurred with her tears as she saw the White Witch lean over her.

"Firstly," she whispered tenderly in her ear, "I shall return Caspian to his normal state. He will be so dazed after the…'de-frosting' process that he'll probably believe himself that he killed you." She took her dagger again and plunged it into Georgina's heart while she screamed in pain.

"And secondly, you _will_ die, love. Sweet dreams – here is your horn darling."

She left Georgina gulping for air with the horn on her chest. Georgina struggled, opening her mouth, trying to breathe but choking on a mass of blood.

The White Witch quickly struck Caspian's stone body with her wand before disappearing through an open window, Caspian's body gradually turning human again.

As the last of Caspian's stone skin melted away, his eyes fluttered open to see Georgina lying bloodstained on the floor. A jolt of shock scorching his veins, he ran over to her.

"Georgina!" he rasped, gasping for breath as his heart pounded furiously, "No Georgina no!"

His hands fluttered uselessly around her body as he furiously tried to think of what to do. Her eyes were barely open, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Don't try to speak!" he urged, "Don't waste your strength. You'll be alright. Don't – Don't!"

"Hor-Horn." she managed to cough, before mouthing; "Blow."

His attention was drawn to the white object on her chest for the first time.

_Use it only at your greatest need_.

Was this not his greatest need? He needed to save Georgina's life! His lips pressed onto the cool ivory and he blew hard.

He could faintly hear footsteps and yelling outside, but that didn't matter now. He held onto Georgina's hand desperately calling her name.

"Georgina! Stay with me Georgina! _Georgina no!!_"

Through his salty tears, he thought he could see her lips part into a smile.

"_He obeyed my last order_." Georgina thought to herself as she floated away into the skies of heaven.

_… __..._

Lord Spiltich and the riding party heart Georgina's screams and came rushing in to find Caspian bowed over Georgina's body, the White Witch's gleaming dagger next to him.  
Lord Forveil's eyes gleamed with contentment; "_she followed the plan"_ he thought to himself. He quickly covered up his sudden joy with a mask, pretending to look aghast and horrified like the other men.

"MURDER!" he cried, pointing at Caspian's sobbing figure, "HE KILLED MISS SPILTICH!"

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!! **


End file.
